What is Change?
by Pinklove092
Summary: Inu/Kag story just for the heck of it :
1. Party Time

Disclaimer : This is my first story, I am very sorry if it isn't top notch like the other stories I have read. A.k.a "Life Debt" and "High school, Hanyous, and Me". Both great stories under the Inuyasha topic of course ) oh and I own nothing!

Kagome slipped into a black dress with a sheik flow to it. In the other room she heard the multiple voices of her friends beginning to collect. Why she ever gave them keys to her apartment she will never know. Kagome then heard the chuckling of Miroku followed by the expected slap from Sango. That was something that happened daily. Miroku and his perverted hands may possibly find no cure to staying away from the bottoms of other women.

Tonight was the usual clubbing Friday night. It was always a new club with new people. Her friends always found it to be amazing, but as for her it seemed to become repetitive. Kagome brushed her hair and threw in some barrettes to give it more style. She applied her makeup and grabbed her handbag off the bed.

"Kagome are you ready to leave yet, this crowd is becoming quite restless!" screamed Sango from the other room. "Yeah I'm right here no need to shout." Kagome replied. "Wow you look amazing Kagome." Miroku gasped as Sango closed his already half open mouth. "Really, It's not too much you think?" she asked. "It looks awesome, not to mention how jealous I am of all the hot boys your going to be reeling in with that sexy dress" Kagura replied. "You have a boyfriend Kagura, so don't think your going to be borrowing this anytime soon." She shot back at her.

They left the building and climbed into the limo. The limo was supplied by Kagome's company which was already climbing the ladder of success. She was into the clubbing and promotion business, so it was always mandatory to go clubbing. Either for work or for pleasure. Miroku, Sango, and Kagura never had a problem with going clubbing. They all worked on the 5th floor of Speeding Club Enterprise's building with Kagome. Even though Kagome owned the floor and the department they all remained good friends. She seemed distance from the rest of the group as they began the partying early with a bottle of champagne.

Kagome had a lot on her mind lately. A couple days earlier she had encountered an e-mail sent to her fan mail box. She didn't know why this one stood out more then the rest but it gave her some serious advice on her relationship status. Kagome never put any real thought into men and relationships because she barely had the time for it. She then came into realization that her life may just be consumed with work. Am I really that into my job that I actually have no time for social activity? Listen to me, I sound like some sort of broken record. That's it I will prove myself wrong by actually enjoying myself tonight. I will make the best of whatever I can.

They all entered the club and immediately Kagome found her way to the bar. She was about to order her usual but then stopped herself. "I'll take an Apple Martini, please?" Kagome asked with a smile dancing around on her lips. "Sure no problem lovely." The Bartender reacted with a smile. Kagome received her drink and immediately returned to her group at a private table near the back.

"Why are we sitting back here away from the music and action?" Kagome pronounced. "Hasn't it always been this way? You never liked being up there, you always find it too crowded." Sango responded with a surprised expression on her face. "Well that was then, and now I'm in the mood to party." Kagome stood up from the table and began walking towards the front of the club. Miroku, Sango, and Kagura all exchanged surprised glances. "Must be the new drink, have you noticed?" Miroku whispered. "Who cares lets go!" Kagura nearly jumped out of her seat to catch up with Kagome.

After Kagome was done her drink she threw it down on her table and walked towards the dance floor with Sango. They began dancing to a rhythmic beat that slowly and very faintly began to get faster and faster. Miroku shortly located them on the dance floor and took Sango by the hips to engage in dance of passion. Kagome was left to dance alone but that wasn't stopping her. She was stubbornly refusing to break the deal she made with herself. When all of a sudden something took a hold of her waist with a furious wanting but gentle mixture of emotion. Her body began to tingle all over the place while her mind was racing.

She was mauling over the article she read about rape and murder in clubs by strangers and also of the sadistic kidnappers as well. She wanted to pull away from whoever held her close but her body wouldn't budge. Instead , she knees bent and her body pushed against the man behind her. Her hands crept up his muscular thighs to his sides. Kagome dropped her hands and began to raise them to the roof when the mystery man put his hands on her sides and stroked her delicate body. His large hands moved down her thighs and pulled her dress up just barely, then quickly returning to her waist. His hands were large with what seemed like claws as they grazed her arms and trailing to the ceiling to interlock with Kagomes.

The adrenaline was pulsing through Kagomes veins, she never felt this free of her own life before. It was as if all her problems just vanished into thin air, she felt out of control and wild. The man's hands slowly slid down her arms which made Kagome wince a little because of how much it tickled her arms and they soon found there way to her waist again. As soon as Kagome was getting into the song that they were dancing to it switched over to some unfamiliar beat so Kagome decided to stop dancing and turn to face her mystery dancer who seemed quite interesting at the time.

She turned her body slowly and tried to be graceful but failed miserably and tripped over her own two feet then combined with the neighboring couple who were grinding to hard on each other to notice that they hit her, she fell on her admirer. Red with embarrasment she flew to her feet and pushed through the crowd back to the bar on the far east side of the club. What kind of grace was that Kagome, great job now that you crushed your most thrilling moment to meet what felt like a hott guy what are you going to do with yourseld, Kagome thought to herself while cursing herself too.

"Excuse me miss, would you like something?" the bartender snapped her out of her thoughts and made her jump a little. "Oh god yes, make it a very dry vodka martini with lots of olives please, atleast six." replied Kagome with relief.

If anyone is going to remember this night, it is not going to be me, Kagome chuckled to herself as she recieved her drink. Sango and Kagura came up to her at the bar as she was downing her martini. They had these wide eyed expressions on their faces.

"Who in the world was that?" asked Sango. "What?" I asked totally dumbfounded and more interested in my drink that any questions at the moment. "That hott guy that you were grinding with on the dance floor!" Kagura spat back. "Oh, well I don't know really just kind of started dancing with him, you know spontaneous stuff" I said with a casual tone, like I do it on a daily basis. (Yea right) "He was a vision Kagome, I say you go find him again and dance with him until you get his number!" Sango said while pulling my hand towards the dance floor. "What? I don't even know what he looks like let alone want his number." Kagome responded. "Well if you do nothing about it, then us women who did see him are just going to have to get his number for themselves" Kagura said with a seductive tone while already searching the crowd aimlessly. "God Damnit! Your boyfriend is my freaking boss and yours too! Yet your still acting like a little single schoolgirl." I yelled back at her while slamming my drink down on the bar. Kagura just looked at me with wide eyes and then turned towards the dance floor probaly to go fine Miroku. Sango looked at me then Kagura. She waved a sympathy wave at me and pranced after Kagura into the mesh of people.

"Refill?" the bartender asked as if waiting untile the heat of the other two girls had passed in order to ask me. "Oh yea, keep them coming" I reassured him.


	2. Morning After

The bright light from the morning sun woke Kagome slowly. She blinked a couple times then flew to her senses when she realized that she was naked and not in any familiar surroundings. She turned to her left and there laid a man naked too. Kagome looked around the room and there were her clothes and what looked like his all over the floor.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. What the hell did I do? I must have been really hammered to the point where I had drunk sex with a stranger. Just then the man started to move a little. Oh my god I need to get the hell out of here._

Kagome slipped out of the bed and grabbed her dress and put it on, she grabbed her stockings and underwear then began looking for her heels. She found one then while searching frantically for the other she ran into a pair of legs. She slowly looked up saw the man in his pair of boxers, though she was uncomfortably close to his pride, she jumped back and fell on her back then scrambled to her feet. The room was spinning and everything was really wobbly. _Damn I hate hangovers, damn that bartender too for not flagging me down. That is the one person I somewhat remember._

"I think you dropped this on your attempt to flee out of my apartment?" said the man in an amazingly deep but sexy tone.

"Uhh-hh well yea about that, I was really drunk…"

"Oh yea I know, but don't worry you didn't do anything bad that you would regret." said the man as he cut me off.

"Wait, you mean we didn't? Then why was I naked in your bed laying next to you?" Kagome asked confused.

"You want to get a shower and dressed then maybe go out to breakfast with me and I can fill you in on all the details then?" he said again in that almost irresistible tone.

"Listen, I don't even know your name and I'm not usually the kinda girl who does this kind of stuff." Kagome replied as cursed as she could.

_There Kagome are you happy, you wanted out of the ordinary party, enjoy yourself kinda night. Well I think you gave yourself more than you could bargain for._

"My name is Kouga, and I would really like to have breakfast with you, while your sober that is" he said with this adorable smile spreading over his face.

"Fine where is your shower?" Kagome asked not being able to resist that smile or the tone he had.

"First door on your right."

Kagome was trying to put herself together when she realized that all she had was her black dress. _I can't wear this to breakfast people are going to look at me funny._ So she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself while peeking out the bathroom door to see clothes at the foot of the door. _What is this?_ Kagome grabbed the clothes and shut the door, it was a Jersey like T-shirt with sweat pants that were cut into Capri's. _This Kouga character does have his wits about him. Not to mention how cute he is._ She then chuckled to herself and opened the door.

"Kouga?" Kagome said aloud into the what seemed vacant apartment."Over here Kagome, in the Kitchen." he replied from a room down the other side of the hall.

"Do you mind if I make a phone call really quick before we go to breakfast?" Kagome asked him as nicely as she could, possibly to meet match with his charm.

"Of course" he said totally destroying the competition with victory.

Ring.. Ring.. Ring. "Hello?" said a weary voice on the other end of the receiver this was proof of a total hangover.

"Sango! What happened last night? How come you left without me!" Kagome hushedly screamed into the phone.

"What? Kagome calm the hell down you're the one who wanted to go with him. You wouldn't listen to me, and wait… this isn't your number. Oh my goodness are you still there!" Sango said with a hint of excitement in her tone.

"Yes I'm still here and were going to breakfast. I woke up and didn't even know his name Sango." Kagome whispered into the phone so Kouga wouldn't over hear from wherever he was at the moment.

"HAHAHA this is priceless. Enjoy breakfast! I have to go ha-ha wait until Kagura and Miroku find out about this tomorrow at work!!" click..

_That bitch I'm going to get her back for this really bad too. Sabotage to her work space? Or possibly it will involve Miroku, maybe a blind date?_ Hehehe.

"You ready?" asked Kouga breaking Kagome out of her trance on how to repent against Sango later.

"Yup where are we going? Hell, where are we anyway?" Kagome asked realizing that she had no idea where she was with a stranger that she just met this morning.

"Were just east of main street where the club was." said Kouga. That's good, at least she knows where she is, enough to get home or run away if this guy turns out to be a total nut case.

We walked down the street and came to a really cute little diner that only had truckers and mechanics in it eating there breakfast before they had to return to the road or go back to work. We sat at a booth seat and the waitress took our orders. She was overly happy to see Kouga which was either bad on Kagomes part or good.

"So are you going to start filling me in now or when we get our food?" Kagome said flirtingly.

"You have the most beautiful eyes Kagome, really I didn't notice it last night because there was no light, but they really do sparkle." Kouga replied totally throwing Kagome off guard. She nearly gagged on her coffee.

"Thanks Kouga that's sweet of you to say." Kagome replied with a half smile and blushing.

After that compliment followed an awkward pause of conversation. It was growing until the waitress returned with our food, Kouga then seemed to snap back into reality and started explaining rapidly the events that happened last night.

"Well to sum all that up you were really drunk and I was ordering a drink when you attached yourself to me, and then we danced and started making out until finally the club closed and I tried to get you a cab to send you home but silly you couldn't remember your address. The only option was to take you to my place, the only thing was as soon as you were inside you started kissing me and stripping and talking about having sex. You were stripping me too until we were in my bed making out when you passed out completely in my arms. I just held you for the rest of the night, but we never actually had sex. Good thing too, I would have never had forgiven myself if I took advantage of you last night." Kouga explained.

"Wow, that's what happened? I mean that's it" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you say that as if something worse could of happened?" Kouga kinda laughed.

"Well if you let your imagination wander then some pretty crazy worse case scenarios can form."

Kouga and Kagome both coursed with laughter.

They enjoyed their meals and then departed at the diner because Kouga had to go to work, he was a contractor and was attending college to become an architecture. He really was interesting and Kagome got his number, as he did hers. She climbed into the cab that he called for her and headed home. _Ahhh shit I left my black dress at his apartment. This could be a good thing, a reason to see him again maybe._ Kagome chuckled and looked out the window as the cab passed the club where her little mini adventure had gone down the night before.


End file.
